


A Day in the Life

by IsLife



Series: Epilogue Month [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: An evening as Dirk Strider, rated T for swears. Day one of epilogue month.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's June! Hopefully I'll be participating in a lot of the days, right now I know I'll do at least four more so we'll see! For those of you who don't know this June is homestuck epilogue month click here to find out more about that: https://upd8-month.tumblr.com/

Your name is Dirk Strider, it was a little over three years ago when you and a large group of acquaintances beat the game. Now, regardless of how hard you try, very few of these people matter to you. You work away your days without speaking to them, except of course those who actively reach out. You still have Jake, Roxy and Calliope. Jane ran out of time for you, regardless of how much she cares, and you know she cares. 

You never like to admit that you need anything, but Jake, Roxy and Calliope really keep you going. Jake is your co-ruler of the consorts, he keeps you updated and asks your advice for your kingdom in his usual chipper mood. Roxy brings you food a lot, you keep forgetting to eat, all you do is design and create new things. You’d’ve starved without her. Calliope loves being around people and she loves sharing her writings, she reads to you all the time. Almost all the stories are about your friends and you love it. 

Oh damn, speak of the devil. 

“Dirk? Are you down there, love?” 

“Yeah come down” Your voice is hoarse from lack of use and when she opens the door to the upstairs of your house the light hurts your eyes. She notices.

“Where are your glasses?” You reach up to your eyes and confirm they’re gone. Damn where are your shades? 

“’m not sure” Your voice is not enjoying being used at all, it almost hurts.

“Well we best get looking then!” A green talon flicks the light switch and you recoil, your eyes scrunch shut and you rub them for good measure. You didn’t realize how much your head hurt until she did that. 

There’s a pause and you don’t hear her move at all before she says, “Dirk darling, how long have you been down here?” 

“Uhhhhh” You try to drag it out for time think, but your voice won’t do it.

“Depends, whats the time?” Your voice begins to warm up. Fucking finally.

“Why don’t you tell me what day it is first?” The date? No way have you been down here a whole day.

“It’s the thirtieth” If your eyes weren’t still shut you’d’ve seen hers widen.

You feel her clawed hand pluck something off your shirt and then move your hand. She puts your shades on your face, damn they were on your person without you noticing? Wild. You can finally reopen your eyes. “Dirk, it’s the first.”

Oh fuck. 

“Have you slept?” You can’t remember. 

“Dirk, when was the last time you ate?” 

“I think I need to.” You hate admitting things like this. You hate being weak.

“I’ve already messaged Roxy, there will be food when you wake up. It’s time for rest now.” You shake your head no, but before you can formulate a sentence she lifts you up and puts you on your couch. Damn you forget her species can destroy planets and shit. 

She throws a blanket over you, plucks your shades back off, and turns out the lights. 

“Get your rest Dirk.” She says soothingly before sitting in front of the couch.


End file.
